


Tasty

by AnarchyAngel



Series: SNS Ficlets [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Funny, Inspired by Shin's amazing art, M/M, Misuse of Popsicles, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, kind of ridiculous, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel/pseuds/AnarchyAngel
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke like to spend Saturdays in bed, but when Naruto gives Sasuke a popsicle, things get...heated.Or, alternatively, a ridiculous little ficlet based onShin'samazing art 😂
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SNS Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> The little ficlet wouldn't exist without [Shin's](https://shincendiary.tumblr.com) amazing art, so please go give her all the love and appreciation she deserves on Tumblr! ❤️

[ ](https://shincendiary.tumblr.com)

It had started so innocently. Naruto had been joking when he leaned in and opened his mouth. But when Sasuke slipped in the popsicle Naruto had given him, something changed. The absolute heat in Sasuke’s dark eyes lit Naruto’s entire body on _fire._ His tongue slipped around the frozen treat without him even realizing it, and he reveled in the taste.

The way Sasuke bit his own lip as he gazed at him filled Naruto with a spike of mischievousness and he swallowed more of the popsicle, softening the back of his throat instinctively. It had taken a while to figure out that particular trick, but the way Sasuke gasped in response had been worth the effort. He worked the frozen treat like he had done his boyfriend earlier that day, bobbing his head up and down.

When Sasuke caressed his cheek and slipped his thumb in, Naruto hummed in pleasure. He wondered briefly if he should be worried over the fact that he was enjoying this so much, but his pondering was quickly cut short when Sasuke rubbed his knee over his growing erection. Naruto was extremely grateful that they hadn’t bothered getting dressed; the summer heat was blistering, and the air-conditioner was still broken. Besides, they had learned pretty early on in their relationship that clothes on Saturday served no purpose.

By the time the popsicle was starting to melt and dribble down his chin, they were both hard and Naruto started getting serious with his ministrations. He put his hand over Sasuke’s and worked the treat like he had worked his lover just a couple of hours ago. The way Sasuke whimpered just aroused Naruto even further. He was about to move his lips to his boyfriend’s erection when a spike of pain shot through his head. Naruto choked from the unexpected pain and groaned as he rubbed his temples.

“Did you—” Sasuke accidentally dropped the popsicle on their bed and started cussing as the mess spread.

Naruto rubbed his head and tried to ease the brain freeze that was stabbing through his temples. He stared at Sasuke as the ache finally eased and when their eyes met, they both burst out laughing. Sasuke clutched his stomach and leaned into Naruto’s embrace as he rubbed his forehead on his lover’s shoulder.

They spent the rest of the day laundering their sheets and laughing over their own ridiculousness. Naruto made a mental note to try again with a banana next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments so drop me one down below and feel free to come tweet with me and Shin on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnarchyAngel11)! :)


End file.
